


Food after concert

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Gay, Gay oral sex, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Rimming, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Switching, chanbaek switching, chanbaekfluff, chanbaeknoau, chanbaeksmut, eating ass, exofluff, exonoau, exosmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: While the others are going to have a dinner all together, after the concert, baekhyun and chanyeol will have a special dinner, in their room. All this because Baekhyun really loves Chanyeol's ass.





	Food after concert

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends showed me a video of Chanyeol kneeling to pick a fan's phone at a concert and you can see baekhyun, behind him, looking at him and licking his lips after it.
> 
> So inspiration came and i wrote this short one shot!
> 
> Please remember that English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes.

It wasn’t the first time they didn’t see each others for days, or more. They got used to it.

The first time it was hard, they kept calling each others, sending texts. Sending nudes.

But they knew they had to get used to it, their work was like that. They went from seeing each others all days, living together, to having different schedules, even in different countries.

Chanyeol went to Italy for just 4 days, it was a short time, but baekhyun missed him terribly. Probably it was because it was a hard and exhausting period for him, so he needed his boyfriend. He missed his hugs, with those long and muscled arms, he missed his sweet words, his kisses. The sex.

Since chanyeol came back from Italy baekhyun didn’t waste time, they spent together every hour they could, even in public, he noticed it when he saw the photos that fans took at the airport. But he couldn’t help it.

Another thing he missed? Seeing his hot and talented boyfriend on the stage.

One of the things baekhyun loved the most was seeing chanyeol performing, it also turned him on.

So there he was. On the stage, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of fans, watching his boyfriend kneeling to pick up something that fans threw at them. Actually he was admiring his ass.

Baekhyun loved chanyeol’s ass. He loved it when he fucked him, he loved when chanyeol ride him and he could put his hands on his ass. He loved to see his toned ass in the mirror, while chanyeol was fucking him ( yes, they loved to watch them while having sex). He loved how he tasted when he ate him.

So without even realizing he was licking his lips.

He went near his boyfriend, who was now studying the toy he had in his hands.

“ I hope you won’t be too tired later” he said looking at him in the eyes

“ why? ah, ok, yes, I’m sure I won’t be tired for that baekhyun” he said winking at him

Baekhyun smiled. He loved staying there on the stage, with his exols. But he couldn’t wait to fuck his boyfriend.

Finally the concert ended.

“ do you want to eat something all together?” asked Junmyeon, while they were all reaching the cars.

“ no, thank you junmyeon, but I already know what I’m going to eat and I can’t share it with you” exclaimed baekhyun

Chanyeol blushed

“ really? aren’t you tired?” asked jongdae

“ people in love are never tired” answered chayeol

While the others were going out to have dinner, chanyeol and baekhyun reached their hotel rooms together.

“ I go to take a shower in mine and then…”

And then baekhyun grabbed chanyeol’s shirt, pushing him inside his room.

“ don’t we take a shower first?”

“ I don’t care, I don’t want to wait, and I love you like this” he said kissing him

“ you really can’t wait”

“ no, I told you, chanyeol, you make me feel like that”

Chanyeol pushed him on the bed

“ I love you”

“ and I love your ass, a lot”

Chanyeol laughed

“ seriously, all the time on the stage I kept staring at you, at your body, thinking is all that really mine? That ass, the one that I grab while we’re having sex, the one that I eat…speaking of eating, pants off chanyeol, ass up”

Baekhyun knew that chanyeol loved when he told him what to do in bed. While he kind of hated it outside the room.

Few seconds later his boyfriend was on the bed, naked, exposed for him and hard for him.

Baekhyun stared at him, he took few seconds to admire his beautiful boyfriend before joining him on the bed.

He kneeled behind him.

“ finally” he whispered.

As soon as he touched chanyeol’s rim with his tongue the other let out a loud moan. He loved how sensitive his boyfriend was.

He knew that few minutes later chanyeol would have been a moaning mess because of his tongue and he loved that. To see his boyfriend sweating, red cheeks, hearing him moaning, while begging him for more, while he tongue fucked him.

Chanyeol wanted it as much as him, since he kept moving his ass toward him to feel him better. Deeper.

He learnt to understand chanyeol’s body. He knew that when he breathed, moaned and moved in a certain way he was coming.

And he was right.

Chanyeol collapsed under him, shaking for the orgasm.

Baekhyun admired his work.

“ you’re so beautiful”

Chanyeol didn’t have the strength to answer.

Baekhyun kissed his back.

“ you were good, thank you”

“ thank you”

“ I know, I’m good, I can make you come just like that”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ I’m starving, now It’s my turn to eat…something” smirked chanyeol.

Yes baekhyun loved to be the one in charge in bed but he loved when chanyeol did it too.

His tall boyfriend grabbed his wrists, making him lay down on the bed.

“ you’re still wearing all your clothes” exclaimed disappointed chanyeol.

“ undress me then”

Few seconds later baekhyun was naked too, his erection was leaking with pre cum.

He saw chanyeol licking his lips.

Chanyeol kissed him, then he started to go down.

His jaw.

His neck.

His chest, where he bite his nipple.

His belly.

His happy trail.

His dick.

Chanyeol loved to tease him before going down seriously on him.

He kissed his tip.

Then he licked it.

All of it.

Baekhyun was so horny that he was afraid to come just with that.

Then chanyeol took him in his mouth.

Baekhyun loved to watch his boyfriend between his legs, seeing his head, up and down. Hearing those wet sounds.

Chanyeol was so good.

So good that months ago they discovered that he didn’t have a gag reflex. So from that day baekhyun added a new favorite thing to do in bed: fuck his boyfriend’s mouth.

And chanyeol loved that too.

He started slowly, putting his hands between chanyeol’s blonde hair.

He wanted him to get used to it.

Then his thrusts became faster.

He saw tears in chanyeol’s eyes, but he was smiling. Smiling with is dick in his mouth.

It was a wonderful view.

Baekhyun came, in chanyeol’s mouth.

When chanyeol lifted his head Baekhyun could see his cum on his face, his smiling face.

“ look at you, you’re a mess” said baekyun: “ come here, let me taste me on your mouth”

He kissed him, till his lips were cleaned.

“ you liked that, don’t you? you like when I fuck your mouth”

“ don’t talk like that now, or I’ll get hard again and we really need to eat real food, now”

Baekhyun hugged him.

“ thank you chanyeol”

“ for what? For letting you fuck my mouth?” said chanyeol laughing

“ no, for loving me”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ always”


End file.
